


What's the point of daydreaming if it never comes true?

by WoeyLeaf



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoeyLeaf/pseuds/WoeyLeaf
Summary: Prompt:"I just- I just thought that you would stay... guess I was wrong, huh?" (From flowerinaacup)Yosuke hopes for hopeless things and for more time.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Quote Prompt Memes





	What's the point of daydreaming if it never comes true?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowerinaacup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerinaacup/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [flowerinaacup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerinaacup/pseuds/flowerinaacup) in the [quoteonlyprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/quoteonlyprompts) collection. 



Spring soon neared again and the end of February was nearly coming to a close. If it weren't for the pink buds on the brittle tree branches Yosuke never would have guessed. Other than the slow dragging of the warm in the wind he wouldn't have had any other indication. With how fast last year went 'Why would he have thought the school year was over?' Still though he had another year before he graduated and left High school and he still had plenty of opportunities this year for something new. He could join a crummy yet slightly enjoyable club after school once he had decided what he wanted to do, he would hang out on the roof with his friends and talk about non-essential topics and get into a heated argument with Chie, heck! He could even finally get himself a girlfriend this third year if he wanted to (he couldn't, not with his June's reputation at least).

His last year was supposed to fun right? So why was he dreading spring so much..?

Last spring a transfer student moved into his class and soon a chain of murder cases followed pursuit, including a student and their homeroom teacher. They became friends and started an investigation team with Chie to investigate the murders and the school rumours following the spread of the 'midnight channel' which lead to the discovery of the T.v world, which as the name suggests 'a hidden world hidden behind a T.v screen. There they met a strange hollow creature and as they rescued more victims from their shadows their team grew and during last December they were finally able to find the killer and lifted the fog from their small town. With everything that had happened surly he was supposed to enjoy his school life without the constant threat of dead hanging over his shoulders, so why was he making things difficult for himself..?

It was because Souji was supposed to move away this spring. Of course he was aware of it, he had been since he had first transferred that he 'was only staying in Inaba for the year with his uncle while his parents worked abroad'. He knew this, he really did. But after everything they had gone through he really thought that he would stay, they had became partners, he was Yosuke's partner. The one that had the others back, the one who had seen the absolute worst in each other and still stood by them strong.

Despite that deep down he knew that he would have to go eventually... But damn it..! Souji belonged in Inaba with his friends and his _real_ family not with his parents, the same ones who ditched their only son in the countryside for an entire year and haven't even bothered checking up on him nearly the entire time he was here apart from a few half-watered texts at the start of the year. Did the even care about souji..!? He'd rarely talk about his parents but the few times it got brought up in topic the things that he said pretty much proved it, it wasn't the first time ditched him with a relative or family friend, only this time it had been for nearly an entire year while they worked abroad. He didn't even know what it was that his parents even did as a career but he was sure as hell that it was nowhere near as important as Souji. 

Why should he go back to the city? All of his friends were here, sure Inaba was a bit bland (and that's putting it lightly) but what was Nana-chan supposed to without him? What about everyone who relied on him? Here nearly everyone relied on Souji, back in Tokyo he'd just be yet another nameless face in the massing crowds on the streets.

What was he supposed to do without him...?

If Yosuke was to have it his way Souji would remain in Inaba even after spring had passed. He would finally get to enjoy their normal high school life with his friends and Yosuke would tag alongside him. The school days would be long sure, especially when summer rolled around and Yosuke would most likely fall asleep during lessons, but Souji would be there to wake him up if he was called upon. The team would have late night study sessions appointed by Chie most likely at the Dojima's where they would panic study for their collage exams and Souji would spend most of the time helping them with their homework rather than his own assignments despite asking for nothing in return. Yosuke would thank him anyway though. It would never be near enough to ever thank Souji but he would take his partner June's and would buy a popsicle or two without the presence of Teddie.

Maybe if Yosuke was lucky enough they would get to spend the rest of the day hanging around Inaba just being themselves and passing freely between idle conversations. Maybe they would sit around the Samegawa Flood Plain like they had done before and he would joke to the other boy about all the embarrassing this he had done. Eventually their trivial conversations would pass on to a discussion about girls.

What would be Souji seta's ideal girl..? For a start he knew she would have to be kind and caring like souji and knew that he most likely valued more than just appearance with his expression with Ebihara (Yosuke never liked her, she was a complete snake).

Then maybe he liked sweet and innocent type, or perhaps even the more sophisticated and smart types who wore glasses had a strong passionate gaze. He didn't know many people like that but he was sure Souji could get anyone he wanted. He'd had been asked from about pretty much every girl in school and not even including the ones from outside that the rest didn't know about so he knew he wasn't just being picky. He was a guy though right? He had to have an interest in girls, all teenage boys did, Yosuke would know. Perhaps it was because Souji had been mostly occupied with the case previously, or maybe he had rejected all those girls because he had to return back to the city.

In which case once Souji returned he would end up with a girlfriend pretty quickly and Yosuke would congratulate him and tease his best friend a bit. soon when the tike was right the new couple would eventually get married together and possibly even a few new feet would follow. He would definitely be supportive and maybe shed a few tears for him. Maybe Souji would help him find someone too...

Yet for some reason non of that set very well with him. Apart of him didn't want him to get married and from the darkest parts of him wanted them to stay partners for ever. He was completely selfish, didn't he want his partner to be happy? He thought he got rid of all his jealousy but yet this felt like it was something new. Something that burnt the insides of his heart. It was like-

"Yosuke..? Are you okay..?"

He quickly blinked back his thoughts and when he came back around to e site of Souji slowly walking beside him he realised he couldn't remember what they were originally doing.

" you can tell me anything, right? "

'I just- I just thought that you would stay... guess I was wrong, huh?'

But the words never left his head.

Souji was his best friend, his partner. He wasn't like his friends back in the city. When Souji said he would keep intouch he had every right to believe it. Sure it may not be the same and yes they could still visit during school breaks but it was not the end of their friendship. They only had one more year left before college, maybe Yosuke could go to the same college as him and after they graduated they could be roomates for a while until Souji got tired of him. Until Souji had to leave he was going to make sure that he had the best week of his life. 

It wasn't the end completely, they still have much to do together. It's what it means to be partners.

"Yeah, I'm alright."


End file.
